


Just For Tonight

by fuckingspectacular



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, age gap, prepubescent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingspectacular/pseuds/fuckingspectacular
Summary: Dipper and Ford seem to have some sort of unspoken bond neither can really shake due to their crippling loneliness. Dipper decides to take some action to get the ball rolling, but they both know it's really just for tonight.





	Just For Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~! It's important to note that this fic deals with underage and incest themes, and is strictly porn with barely any plot at all. If I would place this fic on the canon timeline, I'd probably put it somewhere between the D, D, & More D game they played but before Ford offered to make Dipper his apprentice. It's up to you how you wanna interpret it! Anyway, there's no penetration, just two lonely boys lending a hand to each other in their gross desperation. Enjoy!

The dark hallway seemed to stretch on for miles, little feet pattering softly with each steady step. Trailing his fingers along the dusty old wallpaper flittering in the warm summer night breeze from the broken window, Dipper took note of the silence. It was almost deafening. Like a nightmare about loneliness, one he was all too familiar with, he found himself aching for some sort of.. Something. Anything. The same ache he felt around.. Him.

  
It wasn’t as if Ford was a last resort. In fact, the furthest from it. Each day that passed since he’d discovered his uncle’s existence, they grew closer and closer, bonding over board games, building defenses against Bill.. And something about everything they’d gone through thus far kept giving Dipper this nagging feeling, an unspoken heat between the both of them that continued to bite back every time he tried to ignore it. An impossible task, really. When they had started talking about relationships, as casual as ever, their ever growing shared loneliness becoming more apparent with each self deprecating joke and off handed remark. ‘Relatable’ was an understatement. Especially when they were both.. Related.

  
Did it feel like they were really related though..? Despite looking all too similar to a man Dipper knew as his Grunkle Stan, Ford was completely different. He didn’t sound anything like him. He didn’t dress anything like him. And he sure as hell didn’t act anything like him.. Despite knowing, despite sharing so many familiar genes, Ford was the furthest from a relative. He didn’t know him growing up. He didn’t recognize him as family. He was his idol first, a friend second, and their shared blood was merely an afterthought at this point.

  
So when he finally came face to face with the tall oak door at the end of the hall, his hesitations washed right out of him. Like a steady pulse through his body, he felt the rush of excitement and nerves trickle out his finger tips the moment he touched that cold metal handle. He took a breath and nodded once, turning until the click passed without resistance. He slowly pushed the door open, a low, subtle creak in the old rusted metal brackets holding the heavy door echoing softly through the room.  
The man didn’t look up when he heard the intruder step inside. He simply remained sitting at his couch, staring out the window as he sipped his whiskey, gazing lifelessly at the uncut grass as it rippled with the breeze of the wind. Dipper approached, closing and locking the door behind him as he shuffled his bare feet across the aged wood floors of this half of the shack. He kept his eyes locked on the man’s unchanging expression, watching as he took one last sip of that golden fire before he sat it aside on the window sill, slowly turning his gaze towards Dipper’s.

  
Without a word, the boy crept up the couch, his eyes locking with his uncle’s as he carefully touched his knee. Ford’s gaze moved to the small hand touching him ever so gently, not allowing himself to think much of it. Thinking about this would ruin the illusion. He looked back up at the boy, his own hand moving from his own side up to the other boy’s shoulder, the tips of his fingers leaving a trail of goosebumps along his skin. Slowly, with a hesitation formed only from inexperience, Dipper moved closer and closer, until he was sitting comfortably in his lap, his hands on the man’s warm, firm chest. Biting his lip, he parted the robe enough to twine his fingers through the soft grey hairs that sprouted from hiding. Everything was so scary yet so comforting at the same time..

  
And his trembling did not go unnoticed. Ford kept a hand on him, gently caressing his back as he carefully slipped his hand under the constricting shirt his growth spurt had made even tighter than normal. Taking his precious time, he slipped the cloth over Dipper’s head, watching for any signs of regret or uncertainty on the boy’s face. But he never once wavered. Like a determined soldier, he stayed in the man’s lap, waiting for whatever else was coming before he decided to take charge himself. Leaning up, Dipper placed his lips behind the man’s ears, a gentle peck before he parted them and began to nip at the tough skin of the older man. He placed a hand on his jaw, the feeling of his rough grey stubble scraping like sandpaper on his baby soft palm, completely contrasting textures to their completely opposing ages.

  
Ford leaned into his touch, the tickle on his neck, and the hips that were carefully beginning to grind against him. A hitch in his breath told Dipper to keep going. This was good. They wanted this. They both wanted this. Without saying a word, without any other indications, they both knew they needed this.. Dipper started to push down against him even more, his thigh settling against the girth of the man’s growing member as he made sure to stay steady and confident. Any signs that might make Ford think he didn’t want this was sure to make the older man push him away. That was the last thing either of them wanted to deal with. They were already this far, and neither wanted to slow down for a little nerves.

  
Dipper kept peppering wet kisses down his neck, his lack of experience made apparent with how gentle he was being. But Ford didn’t mind. Slow and steady was perfectly fine. He was in no rush. He closed his eyes as he let the boy put his mouth wherever he felt most comfortable. That was, until he felt the small hips in his lap push down hard and needy. It sent some sort of unnatural pulse through his body, starting in his groin and coursing down to his fingers and toes. It made his head spin when Dipper kept moving, his heart pounding in his throat, and next thing he knew, he was grabbing his hip and encouraging the movements. Without thinking, he lifted Dipper’s chin to lean down and plant a long awaited kiss on his lips.

  
He just wasn’t thinking. He just.. Didn’t care. And it didn’t help that Dipper was starting to whimper under his touch, each little noise of desperation making him shiver with excitement. He kissed again, and again, until Dipper was melting in his mouth, their tongues slipping around each other. He could taste the lingering whiskey on the man’s lips but his tongue was ever so warm with that awful liquid. It was both gross, exactly how he’d expect what it would be like kissing an old man, yet he wanted more. This was his old man. This gross, wet appendage belonged to the one person who could make him forget about his loneliness. So he let him do what he wished with him as he focused on grinding against him, enticing heavy breaths from the older man. It was riveting, really, knowing he could unravel such an intelligent mind.

  
Ford knee just how much Dipper was enjoying this. He could feel his prepubescent member throbbing against his own, ever so small when compared to his own. He was more than ‘a little hard’, it was more like a pocket flashlight scraping against his groin with a fervering desperation Ford could understand. He’d spent thirty years secluded from any affection or companionship. And Dipper was going through rejection after rejection after rejection, his hormones at an all time high as he continued to go through puberty. They might not have been in the same boat, so to speak, but they were definitely stuck on the same lonely dock. The intimacy was a relief for the both of them. One they had both been silently considering since that game of Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons when they first realized just how much in common they really had.

  
Keeping steady, Dipper pulled the rope around the constricting robe around the man he needed more from. He pulled it apart just as Ford pulled away for a breath. Pushing him down, Dipper shuddered and reached down to grab the girthy cock that throbbed underneath him, pushing against his boxers. He wasn’t too different from Stanley, really. He, too, found comfort in nothing but a robe and boxers. But at least he showered enough and in water instead of cologne. He still smelled like something musky, but it was soothing instead of off putting. In a sudden display of confidence, he jerked the elastic down and freed the neglected muscle from its cloth prison, Ford not budging one bit. No embarrassment. No hesitation. He was Dipper’s to do with as he pleased. And Dipper the same for him.

  
Of course, they couldn’t just sit there and wait for someone to do something. One of them had to be the first to take the next step. Dipper looked up and locked eyes with him a moment, his heavy breath slowing as a hot blush flushed over his skin, feeling almost as if it were head to toe instead of just his neck and chest as usual. He crawled down, straddling one of Ford’s thighs before he gripped the muscle, stroking carefully as he looked down at the thick grey bush cushioned around the base of his cock. He wondered for a moment if he would take on that gene, before quickly silencing the memory that they were in fact related, Ford’s six fingered hand running through Dipper’s soft locks.

  
Leaning into the touch, he dipped down and took the head of his cock into his mouth, tongue pushing against the head as he pulled back the skin with his strokes. Mimicking the way he jerked himself off on a cock this size was going to be impossible with one hand. So his other joined in, his mouth working the head as best he could make it. Ford was trembling, a ping of guilt in the back of his mind that was more than easy to ignore as he enjoyed the sensations. So warm.. So wet.. So gentle.. He covered his eyes as he leaned back against the armrest of his lounge, feeling Dipper bob his head as he started to suck more. He panted quietly, refusing to utter a word as Dipper did his best. His little teeth bumped against the muscle every so often but Ford didn’t mind. It was cute, even. He obviously didn’t know what he was doing. But he was doing his best. And that was more than enough for Ford.

  
Dipper kept bobbing against the head, working his hands along the shaft until he wanted more. He moved his hand down a bit to take more in until it hit the back of his throat. It wasn’t even halfway down when that happened. So big.. Ford was so, ridiculously big when compared to himself. He.. He loved it. He started to rut against his thigh as he kept sucking, enjoying the taste of another human being after all this time alone. He wasn’t at all unfamiliar with the taste of precum or even cum itself, but never of someone who wasn’t himself. It was almost refreshing to get a taste of a real man’s cock. Something he often found himself fantasizing about.

  
No, he wasn’t gay. But he definitely wasn’t straight either. He didn’t know what he was. Bisexual didn’t seem to entirely cut it. It was more like.. Straight but not picky. Straight, but lonely enough to try anything once. He kept bobbing his head, gentle noises emitting from the back of his throat as he built up more and more saliva along the shaft. Ford could hardly handle it. It was like heaven was in his lap, squeezing the cum from his cock. He was getting closer and closer to orgasm, and there was nothing he’d do to hold it back either. He kept easing Dipper’s head down, silently cursing himself for letting something so absolutely wrong happen yet snapping back at those thoughts of regret when he felt something particularly tight or warm. Dipper clearly didn’t care. So why should Ford..?

  
It wasn’t long before the familiar pre-orgasm throb began to indicate to Dipper what was going to happen any moment now. He kept sucking, faster and harder, until he finally pulled back and used his hands, his mouth open to catch some of it just to see what it tasted like, but instead of shooting out into his mouth, it all dribbled down his hands, making a mess in Ford’s lap. The man shuddered audibly as he looked down at the tiny hands wrapped around his oversized shaft, trembling from the excitement before he looked up at Dipper, their eyes meeting once more. Swallowing, he leaned forward and kissed him once more before laying him back onto the couch in one swift motion, pulling at the rest of his clothes.

  
Dipper hadn’t expected this sudden burst of energy from the man who he’d just helped get off, but he immediately welcomed it, lifting his hips to wiggle out of his clothes for him. His own member, barely as big as Ford’s thumb, was leaking and twitching uncomfortably in the night, waiting for the stimulation it so desperately craved. He watched his great uncle as best he could in the dark shadows of the room lit only by the moonlight pouring in through the window and trembled when he was suddenly engulfed in his massive hand. Everything was happening all at once, his pleasures swimming through his mind and making him dizzy with excitement before Ford dipped down, pushing his hot tongue into Dipper’s soft belly button. A whimpered moan escaped, making the boy grab the silver locks that sat on top of the mountain of a man savoring his body. He wanted more but he knew asking for it would probably break the illusion.

  
Even now, neither of them wanted to face the reality of what they were doing. Ford continued to lap at his skin as he stroked the needy cock in his palm, slowly creeping further and further down until he was face to face with the needy little member, begging for his attention. He licked his lips in anticipation before he went for it, easily taking in the entire length of Dipper’s manhood. If he could even call it that. He was still so young and so sensitive, and all of these new sensations where driving him crazy. Little whimpers and moans kept slipping out, his hips instinctively jerking up into the warm wet cavern that engulfed him, and he was getting absolutely lost in it all. Ford knew it would be any moment now. Any moment, and Dipper’s body would be giving in, and—

  
Oh. There it was. A hearty gasp and a generous thrust upwards, Dipper was cumming thick, hot ropes of his orgasm into Ford’s mouth. The man hadn’t quite expected it to happen so soon, but he couldn’t complain. He ended up swallowing a portion of it before Dipper realized what he was doing and pulled back, the rest of the mess landing on his stomach.

  
“Jeez— Grunkle Ford, I—“ he tried to apologize before the man placed a finger over his nephews lips. Dipper fell silent and looked up, waiting for more instructions before he saw him swallow hard, a heavy blush falling over the boy’s whole body. Did he really just swallow all that..? Why was that so hot..? He bit his lip as he watched his expression change into something he almost recognized to be.. Regret. “Grunkle Ford—“ he tried to speak, his voice barely above a whisper, but he was interrupted yet again by the man raising a six fingered hand and leaning back against the arm rest, his own mess of cum beginning to dry against his thighs.

  
“..I’m sorry, Dipper,” he sighed softly, covering his brow as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose where his glasses usually sat. “It’s over.” That was it. They got it out of their system now. If they did anything else, it would be for no other reason but selfishness. “We.. We cannot continue this any longer.”

  
Dipper swallowed hard. He’d barely even gotten to enjoy his orgasm and here Ford was, breaking it all off. But.. He was right. If they let this sort of thing go on, they’d end up losing sight of what was important. They’d end up losing themselves in their loneliness. In each other. He bowed his head in defeat, his eyes firmly fixed on the small pile of clothes on the lounge. He grabbed them after a moment to put them back on, disregarding any mess on him for the time being. “..I understand,” he said after a moment. “But.. Just for tonight.. Can we..?” He didn’t want to keep talking about it. He just wanted to do whatever he wanted, just for a little longer.

  
And Ford knew what he was asking for. He sighed softly before he used his robe to clean up whatever lingering mess stuck to his skin before he moved off the lounge, placing a large hand on the boy’s shoulders. He carefully lead him over to a small cot in the corner of the room, using a hand cloth to clean up what was left on Dipper’s stomach. He waited a moment, noticing Dipper staring up at him in the corner of his eye but refused to stare back in fear of what guilt might overcome him if he saw his nephew’s pleading stare. But he couldn’t deny him this bit of happiness. He nudged him a little and crawled into the bed with him, letting the boy settle in his arms as he cradled him to sleep.

  
Despite all of this guilt and regret, Ford was still considering so much more. He was still so lonely and so afraid of losing everyone he cared about yet again. He closed his eyes and let himself get lost in the scent of the boy’s gentle shampoo, the way he mumbled in his dreams, and especially how much he clung to the other man. It was endearing to say the least, and Ford was all too comfortable with him here like this. But there was no way he’d let this continue on. There was no way he could put Dipper in this immoral position. It was beyond wrong.

  
..So why did it feel so right..?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I might do a continuation of this or I might not. I have been rewatching Gravity Falls with my Patrons, so I had to whip up something to satisfy my weird hunger for DipFord! See you next time~!


End file.
